


Mutually Beneficial

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [154]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bathing/Washing, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: They had an arrangement and feelings weren't part of it.





	Mutually Beneficial

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that wouldn't leave me alone.

   Stephen slipped from the bed with a quiet sigh, not bothering to glance at his companion. The blaring red numbers on the clock warned him he only had three hours until his shift started and undoubtedly, he’d have to go straight there from here. He held back a groan at the thought and the smirk Tony would inevitably shoot at him when proven right.

   The argument about whether or not Stephen should keep a drawer or namely three drawers at Tony’s place had been a long and tiring one. He’d lost that battle but at least the grant he got out of it was sizable.

   Padding across the hardwood floors, Stephen tried not to shiver as cool air kissed his bare skin. The light in the bathroom turned on automatically in anticipation of his arrival as he slipped inside, quickly reaching into the shower to twist on the heat. He turned away as the early morning silence was filled with the rush of water and glanced over his appearance in the mirror.

   Thankfully, Tony had been fairly tame last night. The only marks he left were the bruises and bites between his thighs and a few red scratches down his back. Stephen turned away from his sex ravaged hair and skin spotted with the evidence of their activities. He never understood Tony’s affinity for marking him, especially when it wouldn’t be seen but he seemed to finally be breaking him of the habit.

   He stepped into the shower and let out a low moan at the feeling of hot water cascading down his skin, easing the aches in his joints. He’d be sore, of course he would, but at least it would only be the one inside he actually had to worry about.

   He was unsurprised when a moment or two later he heard the door open as footsteps came into the room. Stephen glanced through the steaming glass at Tony, as the man rubbed at his eyes and yawned widely. He seemed to stand there a moment, blinking and nude in the harsh fluorescents, and looking almost adorable with how lost he seemed.

   Stephen tried to squash that thought the second it drifted in.

“Are you going to join me?” he asked.

   A grin spread across Tony’s lips as he made his way over, pulling open the glass door and slipping in with little fuss. Stephen was also unsurprised when the first thing Tony did was slide his fingers into his hair and tug him down into a gentle kiss that made his traitorous heart flutter.

   “Good morning,” Tony murmured once he pulled back.

   Stephen couldn’t help his smile, “you’re up early.”

   “I heard the shower and couldn’t resist.”

   Stephen leaned in to kiss him again, pulling him into the spray more directly, letting their bodies press tightly against one another. Tony went eagerly, as he knew he would, pressing him back against the cool tiles and making a shiver rock through him.

   “I’m still sore,” Stephen warned a bit breathlessly.

   His lips drifted to his neck with soft kisses, probably mindful of the last time Stephen reamed him out for leaving such visible marks, “I wasn’t thinking of that,” he remarked quietly.

   “What were you thinking of?”

   Tony’s hands landed on his waist, squeezing a little, “nothing, just this.”

   Lips pressed to his again, slow and coaxing until Stephen parted his own and let the man explore him lazily. A rock settled into Stephen’s stomach as they stayed just like that, kissing like they had all the time in the world. It lasted a solid three minutes, he was sure of it, before Tony pulled back and reached for the shampoo bottle.

   He poured some onto his palm then looked up at him with expectant eyes. The rock grew twice as heavy, though Stephen turned and let Tony lather it into his hair. The touch was careful, like Stephen might break if he was too rough, like he hadn’t fucked him into the mattress last night.

   This had been happening more and more lately.

   Their arrangement that had stood for just over a year was a simple one. Tony got a steady fuck buddy, who wouldn’t complain while he rambled on about mechanics and offered company while he was lonely, and Stephen got all the money he could possibly want for his projects at the hospital through a generous and anonymous benefactor.

   Simple. Easy. Reasonable. Mutually Beneficial.

   Then Stephen had to go and succumb to the most basic and childish fancies of _feelings_. It was stupid, absolutely stupid and he wished to all hell he could just turn them off like a switch. Now there was an added problem, the issue of the warmth in Tony’s eyes, the soft requests like the one from right now, the talking more then fucking. Tony was losing sight of the arrangement as well and he was the one Stephen was relying on to keep them in check.

   “Tilt your head under the spray,” Tony directed quietly, hand pushing his head forward.

   A kiss was pressed to his spine and Stephen tried not to lean into it. Those clever fingers began a steady massaging on his scalp, dutifully removing the suds from his hair. The silence suddenly felt to intimate, and Stephen was quick to fill it, “I have to be gone in thirty.”

   Tony’s ministrations paused, “I thought you didn’t work till eight?”

   Stephen swallowed thickly, “I have some paperwork to finish and promised to meet Christine for an early breakfast.”

   The presence at his back withdrew and Stephen didn’t have to turn around to see the frown on his lips and the disappointment glinting in his eyes.

   For some reason, despite all the emotions wreaking havoc inside him, the sensation was unbearable. Stephen spun around, taking in the sight of Tony’s wet hair clinging to him, the uneasy vulnerability in those eyes.

   He shouldn’t. He really really shouldn’t.

   He leaned forward and captured Tony’s lips with his own, hands sliding through wet strands and crushing the other man to him, reveling in the huff of surprise against him. He could feel Tony’s quickly thickening arousal against his leg but payed it no mind, instead opting deepen the kiss, tongue exploring eagerly.

   He knew this kiss was tinged with desperation, a plea buried in the simple action that equal parts of him hoped and dreaded Tony would hear. The arms encircling him left no doubt that he had. It took monumental self control to pull back, he really did have to leave soon.

   He searched Tony’s dark eyes, his flushed face. The other man was surprised, that much was clear, Stephen wasn’t given to outbursts like that, those actions forever staying in Tony’s domain. A long moment stretched out between them, with only the sounds and feel of the heavy spray filling the space.

   Finally, Tony nodded. Understanding glistened in those emotive eyes and Stephen didn’t know if he should be relieved or frightened. He didn’t want Tony to stop, wanted him to keep blurring the line in this arrangement until Stephen was strong enough to do the same, to ask for more. He just couldn’t do it himself yet.

   Tony pressed another quick peck to his lips, a reassuring smile shot his way as he slipped from the shower and Stephen got the message loud and clear, _I’m not giving up on you_.

   He watched him go with a stirring of longing in his stomach and Stephen tired to believe this had a chance or working out in his favour. Tried to believe that Tony would wait for him to get it together, that he was worthy of that.


End file.
